entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Carbonator/Operatives
Since this has become a popular thing to do, I thought I'd give it a try. This is not canonical to the main story of Entry Point. |-| Lancelot = Files Lance "Lancelot" Fraeser is a former Halcyon infiltrator. He insists on stealthy missions and tries not to cause any casualties. History Lance was born on January 27th, 1982. After turning 18, he left his hometown of Montreal to pursue aspirations in Computer Science. He graduated with top honors and caught the attention of the FBI, which later hired him as a secretary. He was dismissed after eight years of operation due to staff cuts. Frustrated and low on cash, he resorted to freelance crimes around the Arizona area. In January of 2012, Fraeser was celebrating his birthday with the robbery of a local bank. The next day, he was hired by an anonymous contractor to raid a Police Station. After the successful operation, he was hired once again by the same man, this time for a more permanent position. Thus he became part of Halcyon, and later, the Cleaners. ///THIS OPERATIVE HAS BEEN MARKED FOR TERMINATION/// Halcyon operative Lancelot has defected to rival organization Phoenix. Defection date unknown. Operatives are ordered to eliminate him or bring him back to HQ. Operations *"The Blacksite" *"The Hotel" *"The Financier" *"Icebreaker" *"Black Waters" *"Casino Royale" *"The Deposit" *"The Lakehouse" *"The Withdrawal" Trivia *Lance was the one to choose the members of the Cleaners. He based his picks off of operators he worked with in the past. *The only reason why Lance was given this privilege is because he had met with team leader Vile prior, during operation Hotel. *He has a reputation of being at the right place at the right time, which has earned him the nickname "The knight in shining armour". |-| Vile = Files Sigmund "Vile" Viktor is an (alleged) Halcyon commando and the leader of Halcyon unit Cleaners. He is quite mysterious in demeanour, and not much is known about his past. While he has never participated in a mission with his squad, he remains an asset on his own. He is known for being swift, efficient and no-nonsense. And in all truth, it's not a good idea to get on his bad side. History Warning: These files are incomplete. Viktor was born February 3rd, 1970, in Scandinavia. It is rumoured that he enlisted in the army there, and that is where he got his training. He apparently came to the US around the late 80's and joined the military, and was deployed in many areas, notably Siberia. He used his winter experiences to dominate the enemy factions there, and rose up the ranks quickly. He resigned in the late 90's's, and nothing else was heard from him until 2005, where he joined Halcyon. In 2013, he was offered leadership of his own unit, which he named the Cleaners. ///UPDATE:2015/05/17/// Halcyon operative Vile has gone missing. Unknown whether defected or not. If seen, report to HQ immediately. Operations *"White Tiger" *"The Hotel" *"Icebreaker" *"Black Waters" *"Casino Royale" *"Global" Trivia *Vile never runs operations with the Cleaners. Instead, he is always secretly watching their missions to make sure they're on task. |-| Cardinal = Files Donovan Carreidas was born in Cincinatti, Ohio on the 23rd of July, 1985. He would never disclose much of his early life; all we know is that he had bad relations with his father. The first time we heard about him was after his first heist that caught media attention. He had apparently robbed a bank in downtown San Francisco by taking advantage of an event held there, where everyone would dress up as Santa Claus and drink alcohol for charity. Donovan, clad in a Santa suit, walked into a bank and slipped a teller a note. The teller handed the money over quietly, and Carreidas disappeared into the sea of Santas outside. After monitoring his robbery success rates for a while, we finally came to the conclusion that Carreidas was a force to be reckoned with. We diverted a considerable amount of forces towards recruiting him, and he signed up in 2011. He has since made himself quite the name as Cardinal, one of our most elite. Leader of the Halcyon strike team 77 "Spectre", Cardinal is called most often as a last resort. We expect perfection from his crew, and they never fail to exceed our expectations. |-| The Cleaners = Halcyon unit ST-33 "Cleaners" is a strike team consisting of six operatives. It was officially formed on the 23rd of August, 2013. Their primary purpose was to help eliminate Phoenix and recover all lost data relating to REDACTED. Files Eva "Rat" Ratliffe is a disavowed Halcyon Specialist. She never leaves homes without her trusty rifles, breaching charges and arsenal of sarcastic quips. History Eva was on born on October 10th, 1989. Her mother was a police officer and her dream career turned out to be that of her mother's. She enlisted in 2001 and got gun training; she was the best marksman in her class. She was questioned for her unorthodox methods, but was kept on nevertheless. However, she got wound up in a criminal organization to whom she ended up owing large sums of money. Feeling she couldn't beat them, she joined them. After that, she participated in crimes with the association until around 2009, when she was hired by Halcyon. She would later join forces with five others to form the Cleaners. ///THIS OPERATIVE HAS BEEN MARKED FOR TERMINATION/// Halcyon operative Rat has defected to rival organization Phoenix. Defection date unknown. Operatives are ordered to eliminate her or bring her back to HQ. Operations *"Icebreaker" *"Black Waters" *"Global" *"The Deposit" *"The Lakehouse" Trivia *Never make a grammar mistake while arguing with Rat. She will use it to her full advantage. *Rat was a childhood nickname which simply stuck. *Because of this, her catchphrase is "Looks like the Rat's sniffed you out!" - Snap = Files Adam "Snap" Lamprey is a Halcyon Juggernaut. He is very affectionate for his weapons, claiming that "The more you get to know your gun, the more it gets to know you." The other Cleaners say that he's "oddly poetic for a guy that just shoots things". Whatever he may be referred to as, Snap remains a valuable member of Halcyon... but is he? History Adam was born on April 29th, 1988. His father was a well-known game hunter, and he often took his son out to his hunts. There, Lamprey first held a firearm, and he was fascinated. He learned all his father's techniques, then perfected some of his own. He had grown quite a big name in his hometown, and a visiting Halcyon agent recommended his talents to the board. They approved and Adam was contracted in the spring of 2010. Ever since then, he has founded a crew with five others: the Cleaners. They have run numerous successful operations all over the globe. ///THIS OPERATIVE HAS BEEN MARKED FOR TERMINATION/// Halcyon operative Snap has defected to rival organization Phoenix. Defection date unknown. Operatives are ordered to eliminate him or bring him back to HQ. Operations *"Black Waters" *"Global" *"The Deposit" *"The Lakehouse" Trivia *Snap names all his guns. - Real Estate = Files Henry "Real Estate" Sho is a Halcyon Breacher. He is the youngest of the Cleaners, but still enjoys his job with a lighthearted passion. History Henry was born in Calgary on June 6th, 1996 after his family immigrated there from Japan. His parents expected perfection, and he delivered. In fact, he was one of the top students in graduation. His greatest school project involved him coding a robot. After graduation, he moved to Detroit and hoped he could start a career there. Unfortunately, the city was not so forgiving. Sho fell on hard times and decided he would have to do some "not so nice things". He reprogrammed his robot to steal a pack of gummy worms from a gas station. This caught the attention of many criminal syndicates, whom described him as an "absolute madlad". Mr. Big's notorious Cash Money gang was the first to get to Henry, and he was hired. He worked with them until their dissolution in 2012, after which Halcyon caught wind of his robotic robberies, and he was inducted into the company. Ever since that day, he's been working on all sorts of projects. His room is a mess (And so is his hair). He was very excited to be working with the likes of Lance Fraeser and Adam Lamprey when he was offered a spot in the Cleaners. ///UPDATE:2015/05/17/// Halcyon Operative Real Estate has cut all ties with Halcyon. Unknown if defected or not. Further investigations will commence soon. Operations *"Icebreaker" *"Black Waters" *"Global" *"The Deposit" *"The Lakehouse" Trivia *Henry has a strange dream of building mech suits. *He reads manga in his spare time. - E = Files Evan "Edge" Brandt is a Halcyon Technician, and the operations supervisor for Halcyon Squad Cleaners. Known to his team as simply "E", Brandt stays behind the lines to ensure that the Cleaners are running up to par. Along with mission orders, he never hesitates to sprinkle in a few jokes (Much to the disapproval of the crew). History Evan was born on September 21st, 1994. He always was a very social person, and was president of Student Body for three years in a row (When he wasn't president, he was social chairman). Brandt also had a thing for theatre and was a very dramatic actor. He workshopped many screenplays and appeared in many shows, using his loud voice and outgoing personality to achieve maximum performance. Around 2010, one of our agents accidentally traded intel with him, thinking Brandt was an operative. We sent someone to eliminate him, but discovered that he was well known in the region. Not wanting to create a big scene, we instead blackma--I mean offered him a spot in our agency. Since then, he has been maintaining servers and repairing machinery, and has coordinated mission for a few squads. Brandt has since found a more permanent position with the Cleaners. ///UPDATE:2015/05/17/// Halcyon Operative Edge has cut all ties with Halcyon. Unknown if defected or not. Further investigations will commence soon. Operations *"Black Waters" *"Global" Trivia *When not working or screwing around, Edge is often seen playing video games with Real Estate. *The Cleaners refer to him as "E", rather than Edge. *Edge once rickrolled a Halcyon board meeting. }} |-| Operations = This is a list of operations that the Cleaners have carried out, mainly for Halcyon interests. *The trivia section contains facts to help conceptualize the mission. These missions do not exist (yet), and none are meant to be taken seriously. "You're heading out to Paris. Someone's waiting there--he'll tell you the rest." - Mission briefing Synopsis The Hotel was a Halcyon mission performed by operatives Lancelot and Vile. The objective consisted of tracking down and investigating the Parisian hotel suite of Jason Lark. Lark possessed intel relating to REDACTED, and the aim was to recapture it, along with Lark himself, if possible. Unfortunately, Lark was not present at the time of the strike. Appearing Characters *Lancelot (Field Operator) *Vile (Chief Field Operator) Loot *USB drive (Stealth) *Laptop (Loud) Mission Briefing Welcome to Paris, Lancelot. Your mission will be to enter a certain hotel suite and recover all missing data from the incursion attempt. Good luck. Plan A This one's simple. Find a way into the reception desk, and search the hotel logs for our target's suite. Once you have pinpointed it, use any means necessary to breach the room. Then, all that's left to do is to take back what's rightfully ours. Plan B If you plan on going loud, keep in mind that you'll have to manually break into all the rooms until you find the right one. Don't worry about prioritizing, just take all the belongings in the suite. Escaping on foot won't work for this one, which is why there's a boat docked in the river nearby. Objectives Plan A: Cleaning the scene # Get access to the staff room # Search the logs for Lark's suite # Fake a service request # Find a keycard for Lark's suite # Obtain a concierge disguise # Find and break into Lark's suite # Investigate the suite # Hack Lark's laptop # Search the files # Upload the files onto the drive # Escape Plan B: Open up # Break into the staff room # Obtain a security keycard # Find Lark's suite # Ransack the room # Steal the laptop # Locate your escape boat # Recapture the boat # Deal with the SWAT van # Escape Badges *An Unexpected Visitor - Complete "The Hotel" on Rookie or above *Knock Knock - Complete "The Hotel" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm *Death At The Door - Complete "The Hotel" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm Trivia *This mission has both SWAT and first responders as the assault teams. *The guard AI is that of standard security guards. *This mission has a SWAT van boss, with similar health and firepower to the gunship. *You can disguise yourself as guards, employees and as a concierge. The latter functions similarly to the Alex Shaw suit from the Withdrawal. Dialogue "I hope Lark was expecting guests tonight." "He is stupid to think he will have a choice." - Lancelot and Vile, Mission start "Bonjour" - Lancelot, When entering Lark's suite "Aha! Lark's staying in Room 203" "Good. Proceed with the plan." - Lancelot and Vile, Upon searching the logs "The city of light's about to get a whole lot darker." "Poetic." - Lancelot and Vile, Mission start "These officers are a menace! Take them down!" - Vile, when a SWAT wave spawns "They have taken control over our escape! Gun them down!" - Vile, upon finding the boat overrun by SWAT officers "How do you say Aegis in french?" "L'égis" "Ah, thanks" - Lancelot and Vile, When an Aegis unit spawns - Icebreaker = "Phoenix is hosting a conference at a Colorado summit. Your job is to go in there, and come back with as much information as possible. Got it?" - Mission briefing Synopsis Icebreaker was a Halcyon mission undertaken by the Cleaners. It involved them attending a Business summit and Lancelot assuming the identity of Jason Lark in order to gain access to a Phoenix conference. Appearing Characters *Lancelot *Rat *Real Estate *Vile (Mission Coordinator) *Falcon (Getaway) (Loud only) Loot *Meeting Recording (Required) *Phoenix Intel (Optional) Mission Briefing Alright, operatives. Today's the big day. We`d prefer if you didn't raise the alarm-- that would compromise the conference, wouldn't it now? The Meeting One of you will enter the meeting as Jason Lark, a mid-level Phoenix hacker. Try to stay under the radar. The others will record the meeting and submit any prominent information to HQ. The Security If all goes well, there should be no violence necessary. However, keep in mind that the Phoenix operatives are harder to trick. Try playing it calm and avoid any unnecessary communication. Objectives Plan A: In Plain Sight # Get a backstage pass # Meet with the Phoenix crew # Record the meeting # Transmit the files to HQ # Destroy the evidence # Search for any other intel # Leave the backstage # Wait for a gondola # Escape Plan B: Power Play # Get to the backstage # Transmit the files to HQ # Destroy the transmitter # Assemble the cage # Transport all intel to the cage # Wait for Falcon # Escape Badges *Summit at the Summit - Complete "Icebreaker" on Rookie or above *Peaked Interest - Complete "Icebreaker" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm *The Conference Con - Complete "Icebreaker" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm Trivia *This mission has both SWAT and first responders as the assault teams. *However, the first responders are actually reskinned as Phoenix operatives. *The guard AI is that of standard security guards. In the conference room, the operatives have the same AI as Lakehouse guards. *It is possible, but not recommended to neutralize the operatives due to the high concentration of them. Taking out the operatives also prevents you from completing the objectives. *Compromising your cover will fail stealth. *You can disguise as any of the guards, but this is not needed as the only disguise that will not get you shot on sight by the operatives is that of Jason Lark. Dialogue "How would you rate your acting?" "I did my research." - Rat and Lancelot, Mission Start "'''I'm in'"'' "Good. Tell me when you are connected." - Lancelot and Vile, Upon entering the meeting "I hope they've never seen Lark's face before." "Well, in case they did, relax. I'm a smooth talker." - Real Estate and Lancelot, Mission Start "Oho, now '''this' is juicy"'' - Rat, Upon receiving the audio transmission "We have no time to prioritize. Take everything you find!" - Vile, Upon breaching the conference room "Okay, can we maybe get an evac? Like, '''now'?"'' "Falcon is coming, quit complaining" - Rat and Vile, Upon stuffing the cage - Black Waters = "The hit on the summit revealed an interesting lead. Phoenix has got a base in quite the remote location: an oil platform in the gulf of Mexico. We've smuggled you onto a cargo boat; you just have to smuggle yourself back off--not empty handed, of course. " - Mission briefing Synopsis Black Waters was a Halcyon sanctioned operation carried out by the Cleaners. Their task was to hijack a Phoenix boat and smuggle intel off of their oil derrick. This mission was done on a tight timetable, but all went smoothly. Phoenix has been significantly weakened from this operation. Appearing Characters *Lancelot *Rat *Snap *Real Estate *Rose (Mission Coordinator) *Vile (Operations Coordinator) *Edge (Operations Supervisor/Getaway) *Falcon (Getaway) Loot *Cargo Crates (One required in stealth, all required in loud) Mission Briefing Are you excited? 'Cause I sure am! Try to make this quick, though-- word has it that Steel Cove has got their eyes on this one as well. Plan A So, I'd suggest starting off by getting into the command bridge. Interrogate the captain and search the crate contents. Once we've found a good one, get onto the derrick and lift the crane onto the helipad. Falcon will take it from there, quite literally. Watch out for the guards though, they can't be taken hostage. Plan B If you opt for this plan, then you've made the right choice. Why? Because: We get to steal a cargo ship and blow up an oil platform! How cool is that? The only thing that could intervene is Steel Cove, but I'm sure they're nothing you can't handle... Objectives Plan A: Rig Raid # Access the command bridge # Hostage and interrogate the ship captain # Authorize a cargo transfer # Dismount the boat # Find the break room # Take the crane keys # Lift the crate to the helipad # Wait for Falcon # Escape Plan B: The Riggening # Access the command bridge # Search the crate contents # Pinpoint the explosives crate # Plant the demolition charges (0/5) # Find an armoury # Take down the Hawk # Take charge of the boats # Wait for Falcon # Exchange positions with the support team # Escape Badges *Car-gone - Complete "Black Waters" on Rookie or above *It's rigged, I tell you - Complete "Black Waters" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm *Raging Flames Smoulder - Complete "Black Waters" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm Trivia *This mission has Steel Cove as the assault faction, with Phoenix responders for the first wave. *The guard AI is that of Phoenix operatives. The ship captain acts like the SC commando: he can be intimidated and interrogated but can still attack you. *You can disguise yourself as a Phoenix operative. *Steel Cove has brought some heavy backup this time: a Blackhawk gunship. This boss has slightly higher health than the Apache and cannot be penetrated by standard weapons. There are three different ways to defeat it instead: *Attack it with a Thumper. *Ram it with the crane. *Take control of the SC battleship and attack it with the turrets. *Yes, there's an SC battleship. Dialogue "Let's put on a nice show, yeah?" - Snap, Mission Start "Ooh, I'm getting a little sick already" "If you throw up on my suit, I'll throw you overboard" - Rat and Lancelot, Mission Start "We've got detailed files on the shipment contents here" "Get me connected, I'll search through them" - Lancelot and Rose, Upon getting the server password "Look at that! What do you think they've got here?" "Oh nothing much, just guns, top secret plans" - Real Estate and Rat, Upon disembarking the boat "Crate is at position. We're done here." "Sweet. Falcon, what's your ETA?" - Snap and Rose, Upon lifting the crate to the helipad "Oh yeah, now it's big brain time!" - Snap, Alarm sounded "I'm so proud of you guys" - Rose, Upon opening the explosives crate "We don't have the time to prioritize intel right now" "So what are we doing then?" "We take the whole ship!" "... I love this plan" - Rose and Snap, Upon hacking the mainframe "Wow, I can see your fireworks show from here" - E, Demo charges detonated "Hey, uh... our radar's picking up an escort" "A second shipment? We can handle it" "... They've got a Blackhawk" "'''What'"'' - Rose and Lancelot, around 7:30 "Phoenix just took a fat L" - E, Demo charges detonated "This is Falcon, I'm about 5 minutes south with a support team" "Yeah guys, we're above the area with water, oh and water too, look! There's more water! Did I mention we're above water?" "Thank you E, very cool" - Falcon and E, Upon taking charge of the crates "Seatbelts, everyone! The magic chopper has arrived!" - E, Escape arrived "This is Falcon, we'll be there shortly" "We?" "You bet! I've got front row seats to observe this whole operation!" "Is the chopper even a four seater?" "Yes, actually" "Oh. In that case, I dibs a cockpit seat" - Falcon, Rat and E, Upon lifting the crate to the helipad - Casino Royale = "Remember your trip to New York? Well if you do, then this gig will be nothing short of nostalgic. You see, Mr. Ross himself was able to tell us about some guy called Enzo; he runs all sorts of black market ops under the guise of a charity. Enzo's the guy connecting Jason Lark with project seven. If we can get to him in time, we could stop Lark's schemes..." - Mission briefing Synopsis Casino Royale was a high-priority operation undertaken by Lancelot and Cardinal. The mission consists of you infiltrating Enzo's casino and stealing the Project Seven launch codes, as well as extracting of eliminating Enzo himself. Appearing Characters *Lancelot *Cardinal *Enzo *Rose (Mission Coordinator) *Wren (Operations Coordinator) Loot *Launch Codes (Required) *Enzo (Technically) *Cash (Optional) Mission Briefing Welcome to Vegas, guys! Don't get yourselves too comfortable, though. As I'm sure you know, this guy has the launch codes for Project Seven. If Lark gets his hands on them, Halcyon's practically done for! That's why we've sent out our best operatives: you. Plan A This one's a little tricky, not gonna lie. You see, the backrooms that we have to get into are guarded by metal detectors. This means you gotta ditch your guns until we disable them. Yikes. After the hard part's over though, it's smooth sailing. Take Enzo hostage, open his safe, yada yada. Oh yeah, and this guy's got a fully loaded vault. You don't have to get in, but it would be nice... Plan B OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, we've got a Thermite Cannon! Eeeee! Please use it! ... Okay, let's calm down here. As soon as you trip the alarm, the place is going into lockdown. You've got two options: plant a demo charge or use the THERMITE CANNON! Next, burn open the safe using the THERMITE CANNON! After that, you just need to intercept Enzo before he evacuates, and use the chopper to escape. We've also generously supplied you with a diamond drill just in case, but that doesn't matter because you've got a THERMITE CANNON!!! Objectives Plan A: Fool’s Gold # Find the locker room # Obtain a guard uniform # Search the Archives # Rewire the color power box OR Examine the power boxes, then rewire them OR interrogate the IT official # Disable the Camera security # Meet with Enzo # Take Enzo hostage # Open the safe # Escort Enzo to the helipad/eliminate Enzo # Escape Plan B: Filthy Rich # Grab the demo charge OR the Thermite Cannon # Plant the demo charge on the roof OR burn through the security doors # Enter the backrooms # Burn open the safe # Go to the roof # Intercept Enzo’s evacuation (2:30 on rookie, 2:00 on professional-operative, 1:00 on elite-legend) # Steal the helicopter # Escape Optional objectives (Opening the vault) Stealth # Interrogate the head of security # Log into the servers # Open the vault # Bag as much loot as you desire # Take it to the escape Loud # Plant the demo charge on the ground floor in the backrooms instead # Set up the diamond drill # Defend the drill # Bag as much loot as you desire # Take it to the escape Badges *XXVI Carat Magic - Complete "Casino Royale" on Rookie or above *Three Sevens - Complete "Casino Royale" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm *The Man with the Golden Gun - Complete "Casino Royale" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm Trivia *This mission has SWAT as the assault faction. *The guard AI is that of financier guards. There is no knockout limit, but they do check in. Additionally, they will always drop a pager when knocked out, but not when intimidated. *There is a van in the parking lot with three bags: a demolition charge (yellow), a diamond drill (brown) and a thermite cannon (red). *The thermite cannon is meant to be taken out of the bag and used as a specialized thumper. *The thermite cannon has only two shots, and one of them is required to burn open the safe. Use them wisely. *The thermite cannon can kill you very easily. Keep your distance. *In stealth, you unlock the hidden objective by searching the archives after having found the blueprints. *In loud, you can open the vault by planting the demo charge in the backrooms instead of on the roof. However, this means you`ll have to find another way into the backrooms. *Police can shut off the diamond drill. *Killing Enzo will halve the payment. *In stealth, only Enzo can open the safe. Do NOT knock him out until you have done so. *After opening the safe, you will talk to Enzo and tell him to act normal. This will deduce suspicion as you walk him to the chopper. *You can get a free guard disguise from the locker room. *During the archives ection, you will have no guns on you, meaning getting detected will result in a break of stealth, due to you not being able to neutralize the threat. *The head of security can be hostaged anytime, but the prompt to interrogate them will only show up if you've unlocked the secret objective. *Enzo is armed with a golden Raven. *Guards are armed with UP9s. *Enzo's bodyguards are armed with S97s. *The head of security is armed with a K45. Dialogue "I'm surprised they didn't get Gambler to do this, considering they're, um, you know... "Yeah, I don't know why we were sent either, can't be because we're the '''figureheads of this investigation'"'' - Lancelot and Cardinal, Mission Start "This, boys, is the Baccarat. Mr. Enzo is quite the VIP here, so I'd suggest you keep things quiet-" "NO! Don't listen to him! You need to use that thermite cannon!" "Umm... ok" -Wren, Rose & Cardinal, Mission Start "Oh my god, you have no idea how badly I want to do that" - Rose, Upon using the thermite cannon "You have the codes?" "Yep" "Good. Now deal with the target." "Copy that" - Wren and Lancelot, Upon opening the safe "Alright bud, tell someone to ready your chopper. Then, act like nothing's wrong as we escort you to the roof. If you even think about raising the alarm, the last thing that's gonna go through your mind is a 9mm round. Got it?" - Cardinal, talking to Enzo "Okay, we've got some blueprints for the detectors. Doesn't specify which one, though. We'll need to examine them" "Gotcha" - Lancelot and Cardinal, possible objective prompt "Holy, look at all that cash" - Rose, Upon entering the vault "The cops just shut off the drill! You need to start it back up!" - Rose, When SWAT stops the drill "The chopper's ready to dust off. Let's go, you've done well." - Wren, Escape available }} |-| Cutscenes = Transcript Lancelot enters a bar. He sits down next to a man. Lancelot: Is that a martini? Man: No, it's gin and tonic. Lancelot: Good, you're the one. I'm Lancelot. Man: Ssh! We can't discuss this here! Lancelot: Where do you suggest we go then? Man: Follow me. The two exit the bar and walk into an alley outside. Lancelot: So, I never got your name... Man: My name is not relevant. You can refer to me as Vile. Lancelot: Roger. So, Vile, I've been sent here for a top priority mission. They said you'll get me briefed. What's the deal? Vile: A few days ago, a man by the name of Jason Lark hacked Halcyon's network. He only managed to pirate a certain amount of information before he was detected. Lark failed to get a foothold, and we've traced him to that hotel on the other side of the street. Our job is to recover the missing data. Lancelot: Sounds easy enough. What's our plan? Vile: Simple. Identify Lark's suite. Fake a service request. Break in, break back out. Lancelot: Sounds like easy money to me. Vile: Take some time to prepare yourself. Meet me at the front desk at 11:30. Lancelot: I'm sure I'll be there earlier. Vile: We shall see. - The Cleaners = Transcript Vile and Wren are sitting at a conference table. Wren: So, you're satisfied with your picks? Vile: Yes, I am. Vile hands Wren a stack of dossiers. Wren: Alright, let's see here. Operative OA-96. Skilled infiltrator. Very important resource to our company. Performed operation Blacksite solo. Hmm. Good choice. Operative OA-78. Experienced specialist. Good shot with the CH-A. Operative OA-76. Deadly juggernaut. OA-101, technician, OA-121, breacher. Pretty solid team. I like your thought process. Vile: So, it's official? Wren: I'll have them registered by tomorrow. Vile: Great. Pause. Wren: ...So, what brings you to finally form a strike team? If I remember correctly, you've declined a similar opportunity once before... Vile: That was a long time ago. Wren: But why'd you change your mind? Vile: ...If this Jason Lark character could truly be working for the Service, I'm going to take him down. I vowed to get rid of all Service agents after what happened in '05. Wren: Vile, the Service has been inactive for years. They are no longer a threat to us. Vile: I know. It's just... personal. Wren: Your squad... Foxhound. They all died, didn't they? Vile: Yes. At the hands of those cowards! I'm not going to let them take any more lives! I will scrub the earth clean, one bullet at a time! Wren: ...Noted. Before we go, what would you like your unit to be called? Vile: ... Silence. Vile: ...The Cleaners. - Authorization = Good afternoon, Wren. What is it that you wish to discuss? It's about some... rumors. They've been surfacing recently, and I wanted to bring that to your attention. Indeed? Yes. I'm not believing anything yet, but its certainly something to consider. Well then, tell me about these rumors. I'm sure you recall operation Hotel, and the whole case of Jason Lark. Go on... Field operative OA-96, Lancelot, also known as the freelancer, has been an influential asset to our company. However, these rumors question his credibilty, or shall I say... loyalty. ...If this turns out to be true, then 96 will be serious threat to our organization. How exactly do these rumors detail Lancelot's betrayal? Most evidence says that he only accepted his position to cover up his tracks. To destroy Halcyon from the inside. In fact, many speculate that 96 is the one behind the incursions. Are you implying that Lancelot is Jason Lark? No. That would be a hasty conclusion. But it is a possibilty. Well, we cannot accuse him with no concrete proof. Exactly. That is why I'm proposing initiating a Silent Eye protocol. A bold move, and a good idea. However, we'd need a very good team. One that will not get caught. I'm thinking of ST-77. I'll activate them right away. Thank you, Wren. It was my pleasure, director. Oh, and one more thing. About Operation Black Waters, have you decided on an ideal performer? ...Ah, that gives me an idea. Yes? Wren... go tell the Cleaners that they've got a job coming up. - Celebration = Transcript At the Halcyon HQ, the cleaners are celebrating the success of operation Black Waters. Real Estate: You know, that was lots of fun! We should do that again sometime! E: Heh, yeah. It's not everyday you see someone ram an attack helicopter with a crane. Rat: Kinda wish it wasn't pouring, though. Snap: Here's to us! The cleaners raise their glasses. Meanwhile, Lancelot is conversing with Rose. Rose: So, got any plans? Lancelot: What do you mean by plans? Rose: I don't know, dinner plans? 'Cause I'm thinking that we deserve a pizza right now. Lancelot: The first one wasn't enough? Rose: You can never have too much Pizza. Suddenly, Wren intervenes. Wren: Good evening. Rose: Enjoying the party, Wren? Wren: ...You could say that. Rose: Oh come on, lighten up! Wren: Why should I do that when we're celebrating overcoming a minor obstacle? We should be looking at the bigger picture. Rose: What bigger picture? Wren: Jason Lark and project seven are still out in the wind somewhere. The board is deciding what to do next. Lancelot, how's the investigation going? Lancelot: Phoo... it's all a big mess. I've got a few leads, but they can't get me anywhere. Wren: Hah, we had a feeling you weren't onto much by yourself. Which is why I'd like you to meet someone. A tall man, dressed in black with sideswept hair enters the room. He walks up to the trio. Wren: This will be your new partner in the investigation. Man: I'm Don. You can call me Cardinal. Cardinal and Lancelot shake hands. Cardinal: I've heard lots about you. Wargate. Ryan Ross. What a legend. Lancelot: All very flattering, guys, but I don't see why I would need help. Wren: Your progress has been slow, and we're running out of time. Cardinal is one of our most elite, team leader of Spectre. Lancelot: Leader of say what now? Cardinal: Aw, you've never heard of us? ...Good. that's the point. Lancelot: Look, I'm already partnered with Vile. Three is just too much. Wren: It was the board's decision, not mine. I'm sure he will prove to be an asset. Lancelot: He's just gonna be a third guy saying "I don't know who the hell Lark is!" For all I know, Lark could be the guy standing next to you! Wren: At least give him a chance! Cardinal: Yeah man, you're really hurting my feelings right now. Cardinal laughs. Lancelot: ...Fine. Fine. You're in. Cardinal: Heh. Nice. Guess you're stuck with me now, Lancey-boy. Lancelot: If you get to call me Lancey-boy, I get to call you Donnie. Cardinal: ...Yeah, that's worth it. Wren: Well, I'll leave you to yourselves. Get to know each other! Wren starts to walk away. Rose: Wren, wait! Wren: What? Rose: Are you gonna get us another pizza or what? Everyone facepalms. - Responsibility = }} |-| Halcyon Files = I'm going to make this clear: Yes, this section is very much inspired by the lock, but does NOT contain any in-game lock information. All of this is completely non-canonical and is simply here for background context on the missions and characters. 100% spoiler-free, I assure you. If you do have any problems with this, please contact me and I will adjust this section accordingly. Thank you for understanding. - Jason Lark = Combatant Dossier Jason Lark Last updated 2014-12-20 *Name: Unknown *Designation: PT-2 *DOB: Unknown *Country: USA (Presumed) *Status: Active 2013-04-03 Dossier Opened Our network has been hacked by an anonymous individual. He was cut off before he could access much information, but it seemed as if he only wanted to steal a select file. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t able to properly hide his tracks, and we have traced him to a hotel in Paris. Operative OA-96 Lancelot is on his way there. He has been selected to perform operation Hotel along with a courier stationed there, OA-15 Vile. They will repossess the stolen files, and the perpetrator himself, if possible. 2013-04-06 The missing files have been successfully recovered. All the man took was our detailed report on Project Seven FULL DETAILS, SEE INTERNAL REPORT: PROJECT SEVEN. The hacker could not be found at his suite, but our operatives have confirmed his name: Jason Lark. This is one of many aliases this Lark individual has had. We do not know where he may be. However, as of now, he is not a big threat. Lark has been designated as PT-77. 2014-03-24 Jason Lark has been identified as a mid-level Phoenix member. Lancelot will assume his identity to infiltrate a Phoenix conference during operation Icebreaker. While his intentions in Phoenix are unknown, we think that he’s merely using Phoenix as a way to gain access to the criminal underworld. Following up on the interrogation of Ryan Ross, we have been able to link at least one transaction in between Lark and a casino in Las Vegas. He has not been listed in any other Phoenix operations. Operatives are investigating. Jason Lark has been reclassified as PT-42. 2014-06-17 OA-96 Lancelot, now leader of the Jason Lark investigation, was able to provide intel on Lark’s motives. Lancelot suspects that the hotel operation seemed too perfect, claiming it was a setup. Lark wanted Halcyon to think they had recovered the dossier, while in reality, he left them a fake file. We are investigating the credibility of this claim, but if it is true, Lark’s threat level would certainly evolve. Jason Lark has been reclassified as PT-33. 2014-12-07 It has been confirmed that Lark does indeed still have possession of the Project Seven files. His intentions are still an enigma, but we have run into a further complication: rumors relating to Lark’s identity. Many speculate that Lancelot is secretly Jason Lark, and is leading the investigation to make himself appear innocent. This theory is… doubtful, for now, at least. We asked operatives around about the accusation and traced its origin to OA-77 Cardinal. Upon asking him about it, 77 replied with the following: “I don’t know, he just seems… too confident. I mean, think about it though. How much times do you think he’s been betrayed, crossed, or duped by other factions? I think he’s at his breaking point, and he’s responding with an act of revenge.” Jason Lark has been reclassified as PT-14. 2014-12-20 Jason Lark has been proven to be the mastermind behind the new “Service”, rising from the ashes of the events of 2005 FULL DETAILS, SEE AFTER ACTION REPORT: WHITE TIGER. He has almost completed Project Seven, and the only way to stop him is by discovering his true identity or intercepting the launch codes. Lancelot and his team have been rerouted to Las Vegas to extract or eliminate Lark’s broker, while all other operatives have been summoned for an emergency gathering at headquarters. We are temporarily pausing all operations related to REDACTED in order to concentrate on this threat, which is presently far more dangerous than Phoenix. Jason Lark has been reclassified as PT-2. - Project Seven = Internal Report Project Seven 2010-05-20 Overview Project Seven is a defense system currently being developed by the NATO for strictly wartime use only. The project intends to create a globally interconnected defense web comprising drone units. These units are linked to a satellite, and once authorized, the drones would launch a perfectly coordinated strike on a maximum of seven locations at once. The drones carry missiles halfway, and the rest of the route is programmed into the missile’s SatNav. The missiles themselves were developed specifically for the project, christened the Type V7 ballistic artillery rocket. The rockets use an incredibly compact yet powerful nuclear fusion reactor, based off of the design of the previous EXITIUM models. Upon collision with its target, the reactor splits the atom, creating an explosion so large it can vaporise an entire city. This is why project seven is only intended for use as a last resort; It can essentially nuke seven different locations simultaneously. The V7 has a safelock system where if one of the missiles detects interference, the rest will detonate immediately. They also have state-of-the-art security and cannot be shorted out. The only way to deactivate them is with a protocol override code, which can only be given by the president. However, if one accesses the SatLink, they can reroute the missiles. Alternatively, if the drones are neutralized before the halfway point, the missiles will become virtually useless. One could use this to bypass the safelock, but it would be quite difficult to pull off. The project itself is at 80% completion (as of 2010/05/20). Engineers are working on the SatLink system as we speak. This file will be updated as the board sees fit. This dossier has been sealed. --- This dossier has been reopened. Update: 2014-12-20 PT-2 Jason Lark FULL DETAILS, SEE COMBATANT DOSSIER: JASON LARK and the newly awakened Service have taken control over project seven. Lark performed an inside job at NATO and gained access to the SatLink. He has also been supplied with detailed plans of the project and the V7 rocket. All he needs now are the launch codes. It has become clear that Lark is hellbent on destroying both Halcyon and Phoenix, and him obtaining these codes could potentially signify the end of our organisation as we know it. We are rerouting 75% of our forces into distracting the Service as our investigation team continues searching for Lark’s true identity. If we could expose Lark, we could prevent him from further action. Alternatively, we could intercept the codes. Intel has it that the Service’s supplier is Russian kingpin Ivan Jovenski. However, Lark does not directly have connections with Jovenski. Instead, he receives the goods via a broker of sorts, who Ryan Ross has identified as Alden Enrique Zohar. Known publicly as Enzo, he owns an establishment in Las Vegas, running a charity as a smokescreen for his black market operations. Eliminate Enzo, and the code transfer will become quite difficult for Lark. Extract Enzo, and we could even obtain the codes. Operatives Lancelot and Cardinal have been rerouted to Enzo’s residence to perform a top-priority operation: Casino Royale. }} Category:Blog posts